At the Edge of Exhaustion
by AkaiBara143
Summary: Andre discovers that Oscar is very sick!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Rose of Versailles

Chapter 1:

Oscar had returned exhausted, so she fondly sat down directly on a sofa that was in front of the fireplace.

"God the proceeding weeks have been very difficult, not only the Company B does not leave me great rest but in addition Girodelle's senseless marriage request, my father accepting the request, the Duke of Breuil, The States-General, and you Andre… I see that you are suffering yet, you say nothing, me neither. In fact we protect each other." Oscar thought.

"I feel so tired… I would like to rest a little it's been over a month since I have relaxed!" As she said this it was followed by a long sigh. Andre was smiling as he approached her softly. He sat beside her, put his hand behind and he gently strokes her hair.

Andre: You seem very much exhausted…

Oscar: Andre, I need you to know that I do not want to get married.

Andre smiled, then felt Oscar collapsed in his arms. She thought it was so good to be with him. She drifted off to sleep. Andre took her in his arms and settled her in a more comfortable condition. Andre continued to caress Oscar, rubbed her back, her neck, and whispered "Let yourself go my rose, you need it" As soon as he finished whispering those words Grandmother entered the room.

Grandma: Here you go my children some hot chocolate, but Oh my little Oscar is sleeping!

Andre: Yes Grandmother, she has been sleeping for nearly an hour now, she is on the verge of exhaustion.

Grandma: do you want me to bring a blanket? It's still early December and the afternoon is quiet cold.

Andre: Yes grandmother if that is what you want, I did not really want to enter her room, lest she wakes up, she is resting now and then.

Oscar sighed with delight, she slept deeply her breathing was calmed and steady. Andre looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

Andre: Sleep well my love.

The old woman was stunned by this scene

Grandma: Oh Andre, it's cute that you just said…

Andre: Thank you grandma

Grandma covered her little girl. Andre then adjusted the covers making Oscar snuggling deeply in his arms. Andre felt his heart beating wildly.

Grandma: It was amusing Andre, when I looked at you in that moment you seem so happy. You certainly know that you cannot hide everything. I see that you suffer a little more with each passing day; I know that you're in love my child.

Andre: Grandma…

A few minutes later a servant came to bring a guest. It was Alain who had come to visit them.

Alain: Hi Grandma!

Grandma: Good Evening young man

Alain: Good Evening Andre!

Andre: Good Evening Alain! Is there trouble at the Barracks?

Alain: No. Just a simple visit. Actually I'm worried Andre.

Andre: About what?

Alain looked beside Andre and saw Oscar.

Alain: Andre, by any chance is that our Colonel that you hold in your arms!

Andre fell back a little to cover and protect Oscar.

Alain then continued: Andre, you know that there is only one person with golden blonde hair in our troops and that is our Colonel.

Andre: Yes it is Oscar you're satisfied!

Grandma then intervened: I leave you three alone, I must return to my cooking!

The two men replied: Yes Grandmother.

Andre continued: You want a cup of coffee?

Alain: No thank you. Do not wake our colonel. She needs rest. This would do her good. I'm worried her complexion looks so pale.

Andre: Thank you Alain, you never told me that you knew Oscar. How did you know?

Alain: Andre you can fool anyone but you cannot fool me. It's true that Oscar acts like a man and talk like a man; but when you look at her: while the looks that you give betray you. And worse when both of you stare at each other… I feel these things… do not forget that I have a little sister at home.

Andre: Yes I know. Thank you for having kept the secret.

Andre raised himself a bit, stroking the back of Oscar's hair under the blanket.

Andre: Also Alain, Thank you for worrying about her health. She looks so pale; I would say that Oscar is very exhausted. I do not know how to make her accept that she needs to heal and rest.

Alain: Andre, that's quite simple. Talk to her. Only you can change her mind. She'll listen to you. Envelope her with all your love, be more available, give her hugs and kisses. Oscar will slowly accept treatment.

Andre: Alain do you think Oscar is like with all women? It's different on my part. She and love do not mix well.

Alain: No, Oscar is no different. The evidence is right there in your arms! Just take things smoothly from here and you'll see. She'll melt if you tell her that you love her because she loves you too.

Andre's cheeks reddened under the influence of emotions. "Thank you for understanding Alain."

Alain: Well we better get going to Paris. I heard the Robespierre will give his speech in the halls of Jeu de Paume with Bernard.

Andre: What time?

Alain: Around 9:00 pm, want to come?

Andre: Yes Alain: I am interested as much as you are. You want to have dinner with us? So we can go together my friend.

Andre felt Oscar stir, as if she struggled. Andre stood, pulled the blanket down to her shaking shoulders. Oscar moaned in her sleep. The young man touched her forehead: It was burning hot!

Andre: Alain please go get Doctor Lassonne! I beg you; she is not feeling well at all.

Alain: Okay, I am going to run as fast as I can. Take good care of her until we arrive.

Alain caressed the cheeks of his Colonel who took refuge in the neck of her protector. Andre then called his grandmother.

Andre: Quickly Grandmother! Oscar is not going well at all! Bring some warm water while I place Oscar in her room.

Andre then whispered: "Hold on my love. I'll take care of you."

Andre then came to the room followed by his grandmother. The servants prepared Oscar's bed and placed a log on the fireplace.

Andre consoled his friend as best as he could. He hugged her; stoke her neck, cheeks, and hair.

Andre: Do not worry my love, the doctor will arrive soon. What do you hide sweetie?

He placed a chaste kiss on her warm lips. In this light contact Oscar opened her eyes and gave him the sweetest of smiles. She snuggled closer into his arms. She felt so tired and yet so well despite her sickness. Grandmother bustled with Mariette preparing a bath. Once ready, Andre laid Oscar in his lap and undressed her. When the young woman was in her shirt, Andre asked grandmother to leave them alone. Andre lifted Oscar in his arms she was facing him. He whispered words of love to her, removed her shirt then he undid the bandage that covered her chest. "How beautiful you are"

Oscar blushed as he said those words.

Andre: Let's go, hop in the bath!

The woman grabbed her friend. "Do not let go. I'm afraid to fall…

Andre: Do not worry; I will not let you go.

Andre washed Oscar's beautiful blonde hair and rinsed it with clear water. He lathered Oscar with a little bit of soap, making her shudder under the softness of his hand. Her Ocean blue eyes remained open with difficulty.

Andre: Do not fall asleep. The doctor should be here soon.

Oscar: I feel so tired Andre. I want to rest… after a good night sleep I will be able to resume my post.

Andre: Don't even think I'll let you command us in your current state! Let me take care of you Oscar please, Oscar I beg you… you're all that I hold dearest to the world!

Andre felt tears well up in his eyes and wiped them with the back of his hand. Upon hearing those words Oscar began to cry. Andre took a large towel, wrapped Oscar in it and wiped the tears off her face. Then he took her in his arms and went to the bedroom. He dried her golden hair and brushed it. And gave her a gentle hug; stroking her back to keep her warm.

Three small blows were struck at the door: It was Andre's grandmother followed by Doctor Lassonne.

Andre: Hello doctor.

Doctor Lassonne: Hello young man. So Miss Oscar, are we pushing it to the limits?

Oscar took refuge against the chest of her friend, making Andre smile. He got up and went to get pajamas for her. Doctor Lassonne took the opportunity to touch her forehead. Andre sat on the edge of the bed with his grandmother. Both were drying Oscar and helping her wear her pajamas.

Andre: Do not worry my love I will stay here with you. Oscar nodded in response.

Andre moved a bit to give Doctor Lassonne more space. Oscar did not resist, too tired to fight back. At the end of the consultation, she fell asleep immediately. Andre remained worried, but the doctor reassured him.

Doctor Lassonne: Do not worry; she is just tired from her illness. This is serious Andre. Your friend has serious bronchitis that turn into pneumonia if left untreated. Hence her fatigue, she has done too much. Her body needs to rest completely. I will prescribe remedies that she needs to drink four times a day and two drugs to clean her lungs. Andre I am counting on you to take care of her and also tell grandmother to prepare small dishes of her favorite meals. She needs to eat healthy and nutritious food.

Andre and Grandmother wept with worry.

Andre: Doctor? Will she recover?

Doctor: Yes Andre, Oscar has a strong constitution. And if she follows what I just told you, she will be fine. Another thing I want to warn you: Her fever is still high and can make her delirious. In this case, just be calm and give her this remedy against fevers. Also give her a bath to make her feel refreshed when she gets better, and also walks in the family park. I better get going then; I'll come back tomorrow morning. If anything happens come and tell me.

Andre: Thank you doctor.

Andre then placed a cloth on Oscar's forehead and gave her a kiss. " Sleep my darling, I'll take care of you." He then took a seat and settled down for this difficult night. Grandmother went to call Alain.

Alain: What is our colonel suffering from? It's not serious is it?

Andre: It's quiet serious Alain. Oscar has severe bronchitis, pneumonia almost. Alain... you don't mind if I stay here? I do not want to leave her, especially if the fever rises.

Alain: Look at her, she sleeps like a baby.

Andre: yes... He then stroke the hair and cheeks of his friend who smiles in the mild gesture despite her sleep.

Alain: Andre, I guess you can stay. I understand the situation. What a woman! Be gentle and patient with her. Who knows you might end up with the most beautiful woman of our Barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day Andre and Alain were talking about Oscar's condition. Andre even asked Alain to permit him to stay at the manor to take good care of Oscar.

Andre: "Alain, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea how much I love her.

Alain: "No need to worry about that Andre. I'll tell Lieutenant Bouille or maybe her father will probably do it?

Andre: "Yes, you're right. There is no need to worry about the general maybe hard on his daughter but deep down he loves her with all his heart.

Alain then bid goodbye and went on his way to return to the barracks, Andre went back inside to join the love of his life that was beginning to stir awake. He strokes her warm cheek and placed a cool cloth on her forehead. It was then Oscar half-opened her eyes.

Andre: "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." Oscar gave him a shy smile. "Drink this it will help lower your fever." Oscar examined the contents of the bottle and grimaced when she caught a whiff of its smell.

Oscar: "Ugh! It smells horrible."

Andre: "I know, but it will do you good."

Oscar: Andre, what did the doctor say about my condition?

Andre: "You have severe bronchitis to the point that it almost became pneumonia. I'll be watching you closely and see to it that you're going to heal yourself. Without you I am nothing. Even though you rejected my love, you played to be a man… I know you're not one!" Oscar blushed upon hearing this.

Oscar: My Andre, I promise I will be good!" she then got up and lost the cloth that covered her forehead. Andre smiled.

Andre: "How beautiful you are!" He took her in his arms and said "Promise me that you are going to get better.

Oscar: "I promise." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Andre: "Not there", the young man tightened his grip and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Here". She gave him her most wonderful smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

Oscar: "Am I on forced vacation? If I am then we will have a good Christmas this year.

Andre: You're not the only one. I am on forced vacation too. That way you will not escape and you will heal yourself.

Three blows were struck on the door; it was grandmother who bought soup, Oscar's medicine, and "Grandma's medicine". She entered the room and approached her children.

Grandma: Good Evening my dear, Hello sweetie I see that you're awake" Oscar sat up, leaning back in her large bed. Grandma placed the dinner tray on Oscar's lap. Upon seeing the weird looking medicine next to her Oscar protested.

Oscar: "What is that thing?!"

Grandma: "This is my little drug! It is an herbal plant that will help clean you're airways"

Andre looked at his watch it was already quarter to one in the afternoon. He took a damp cloth and placed it once again on Oscar's forehead. She sneezed and was seized with a fit of coughing. Her temperature went up a little. Andre took her in his arms and rocked her gently. Oscar wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Andre strokes her hair and back.

Andre: "Are you alright? Is it over?"

Oscar: "Yes, I think. Thank you"

Grandma: "Oh my children when I see you I feel as if you were still little."

Andre: "Grandma, we may have grown, but everything still remains the same."

Grandma: "That's enough talk for today. My Little Oscar needs her rest."

Andre handed a glass to Oscar who winced after drinking its content. "You are right Andre, nothing has changed!" Grandmother exclaimed and everyone laughed.

Andre: "Have some soup Oscar, it will do you good." He handed her a spoon.

Oscar: "I'm not hungry Andre."

Andre: You need to eat. Even just a little bit. You must recover your strength my treasure. Oscar's cheeks turned red at his statement.

Andre: "Well, how about a spoon for you, and a spoon for me…"

Oscar: "No! That soup is mine."

Andre: "I was just joking. I needed to do that to make you eat.

Oscar: "You're such a glutton!"

Oscar ate just a little bit of soup and fell asleep right after. Andre tucked her back in bed and brushed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. The young man closed the door and put his hand on his chest and whispered words to himself. "Sleep my angel, I miss you already…having you in my arms has bought me such happiness.

When Andre went downstairs to eat he met General Jarjayes and Alain who informed the general of Oscar's condition and asked Andre about it.

General: "Andre, how is my daughter?

Andre: "She's asleep now. She ate just a little and has already drunk her medicine. I wanted her to get better but…"

Andre burst in tears relieving the burden he has been carrying. The general then took the young man in his arms and gave him a hug; Alain placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

General: "Cry my boy that will help relieve you."

Alain: The general is right; you need to get rid of the weight that burdens you."

Andre: … "She continues to protest and refuses to be treated!" he said in between his sobs.

General: "Envelope her with all your love. Will you do that for me Andre?"

Andre tightened his embrace and said to the general with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I promise I will protect her sir! I love her so much! I know that I have neither any fortune, rank, or power to offer you, but what I offer to your daughter is something priceless that no money can afford."

The general shed a tear on the influence of emotions; then he replied to Andre. "I know one thing Andre: my daughter will heal through your love and affection. This is the reason why I have tremendous confidence in you, and another thing; you alone can make her happy. Isn't that right Alain?

Alain: "That general I confirm."

Andre's grandmother then announced that supper is ready. The three of them ate dinner together and had a good time discussing issues concerning the affairs that have happened to the country of France. Unfortunately, Alain had to leave. He still had discussions to make with Robespierre.

Andre: "Alain, did something happen that you're not telling me?

Alain: "Don't worry Andre. I'll tell you everything we have discussed the moment I come back. Right now, your duty is to busy yourself with our colonel."


End file.
